


I've Got You

by Skyzzle



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Black Eye, Bruised knuckles, Bruises, Caretaking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teasing, bleeding nose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-14 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/pseuds/Skyzzle
Summary: One returns, the other takes care.Or the series in which one comes back with bruises or some kind of injury and the other one tries to help.Michael Schumacher/Sebastian VettelSebastian Vettel/Mick SchumacherLewis Hamilton/Nico RosbergLewis Hamilton/Valtteri BottasMarc Marquez/Valentino Rossi





	1. Michael Schumacher & Sebastian Vettel

“What were you thinking?!”

Michael pulled Sebastian into the kitchen and checked that the door was locked properly before turning back. “Sit on the counter, come on.”

He reached out for the cloth laying next to Sebastian and went to open the freezer, pulling out a cold pack only to wrap the cloth around it. When Michael was in front of the younger man again who was now sitting on the kitchen counter, he carefully pressed the cold pack against Sebastian’s eye and slapped his hand away as he tried to do it himself.

Sebastian winced quietly and shut his eyes close, biting his lip while trying to ignore the pain going through him. “It hurts!”, he complained and tried to turn his head away, but Michael only lifted his other hand to touch the other side of Sebastian’s face, keeping him in place.

“Let me do this, idiot”, he sighed and put some pressure on the cold pack again. He hated seeing Sebastian in pain and wanted it to be over soon. “Who did this to you?”

Michael adjusted his hand on Sebastian’s head so he could gently massage his scalp, trying to soothe away some of the pain he was causing.

When he saw that the younger one was pressing his lips together to a thin line and not looking like he was going to answer anytime soon, he gave him a little smack against the back of his head to get his attention.

With a wide eye, Sebastian returned his gaze and Michael decided to put the cold pack away for a second, taking another look at the black eye. It wasn’t swollen to the point that Michael would doubt he couldn’t see with it, but it looked quite nasty, and he was raging. It was obviously from someone who knew how to punch someone.

“No one messes with you and gets away with it, Seb”, he growled warningly and put the cold pack back again, trying to reduce the swollenness. “Not under my watch.”

“It’s fine, I can handle it!”, Sebastian mumbled and earned another slap against his head, hissing in pain. “Ouch!”

Michael shook his head and stepped forward so he standing in between Sebastian’s legs which were hanging from the counter. “Tell me what happened, you can’t just appear at my front door and expect me to deal with it without asking questions”, he explained firmly and tried to control his breathing. 

“I can deal with it!”, Sebastian insisted just as harshly as Michael had spoken and squinted his healthy eye at him. “I’m not the little child that you can push around, you know? I can handle my own problems”, he continued sounding a little pissed off but when Michael attempted to take his hand away from his head, he grabbed his wrist and kept it in place.

He knew he was lying to himself but he also knew Michael cared about him, so he would stop asking if he demanded it.

“And still you ring my doorbell when you need something, don’t you?”, Michael sighed helplessly and continued to stroke Sebastian’s hair, feeling him relaxing again and he immediately knew that the pain was fading slowly.

Sebastian nodded, didn’t even try to defend himself. “I can trust you.”

“Of course you can!”, the older one instantly agreed and pulled Sebastian closer, feeling how he gently leaned his forehead against his shoulder. Michael carefully threw the cold pack on the counter and let his head sink down so he could hide his face in Sebastian’s soft hair. “You’re family, I’d never let you down.”

Sebastian smiled to himself as he closed his eyes, enjoying the soft embrace and feeling safe in Michael’s arms.


	2. Sebastian Vettel & Mick Schumacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really tried to make this fluffy but idk... judge me if you don't like it, but i love these two

Waking up with a start, Sebastian sat straight on the bed and immediately reached for his head, groaning in pain. Too fast movements while being tired.

But the doorbell was ringing so loudly in his ears and he blamed himself for not turning it off before he’s gone to bed. Slowly, he got rid of the covers and got up, tumbling through his room to get to the hallway.

Who even thought about visiting him at that time?

Sebastian managed to turn on the lights and squinted his eyes at the brightness of them, hissing like a cat.

“Seb, who the hell are you expecting?”, he heard his little brother mumble from the room he was passing and turned his head. Fabian was laying on the bed inside of his guest room and looked like he was going to pass out any second again, so Sebastian just shook his head.

“No one. Go to sleep again”, was his reply and quietly closed the door to the extra room, trying to muffle the sound for his brother.

The bell still rang and Sebastian could swear he would kill the person who was standing behind-  
“Mick?”

Sebastian blinked twice before he trusted his own eyes and he loosened his grip he had on the doorknob, rushing forward to catch the trembling teenager before he could fall. “Hey, steady.”

He could hear Mick whimper and carefully grabbed him by the arms, trying to not cause any more pain. “Come on inside, let’s not do this here”, he suggested and smiled reassuringly, but only got a whine in response. Carefully, Sebastian wrapped Mick’s arm around his shoulder and supported him with an arm on his waist.

They slowly made their way into his house again, he closed the door behind them and almost carried Mick into his living room, let him sit down on his couch.  
Now that they were in some actual light, Sebastian got to see Mick’s face even though the younger one obviously tried to look away.

“Look at me”, Sebastian sighed quietly and placed two fingers under Mick’s chin, forcing him to look up. There was a cut just over his right eyebrow which seemed to be quite deep, another one on his cheek and a large bruise on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. 

Since that was the only visible damage, Sebastian let go of Mick’s face and got up, he walked into the kitchen only to return with a wet cloth and a pack of plasters, kneeling down in front of Mick.

“Why did you come to me?”, he asked softly as he carefully turned Mick’s face to the side, slowly wiping off the blood on his skin above his eyes and he tried to ignore the groan of pain which left the younger one. It wasn’t like they lived near each other or anything, and there were hospitals all over the place.

Mick gasped when Sebastian placed a plaster on the wound but didn’t move, trying to make this easier for the both of them. “Dad would’ve killed me. He hates it when I get into fights, which doesn’t happen that often!”, he added when Sebastian looked at him with wide eyes. “Mum… I don’t know. She deserves better than this.”

He gestured towards himself and let his head sink, his voice trembling with desperation and hurt. Sebastian grimaced slightly, he didn’t want to see the teenager in pain.

Without thinking much, he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss onto the plaster, stroking Mick’s hair while doing so. “They love you, I hate seeing you like this too”, he explained and pulled back, grabbing the cloth again to clean up the other spot.

Mick was silent now, as if he didn’t dare to say anything anymore. He only nodded and turned his head the way Sebastian wanted him to.

When everything was cleaned up and looked after, Mick instantly shifted away from Sebastian and patted the spot next to him, so Sebastian sat down.

He didn't even have to say anything, Mick just hesitantly lifted his pullover up and Sebastian leaned forward to take a look. “Mick…”

Quickly, he grabbed his first aid kit again and another clean cloth, pressing it against the large cut covering up the skin beneath his belly button to get the drying blood off of his skin.

“Careful”, Sebastian whispered and placed another gentle kiss on his stomach just next to his cut, feeling the muscles tense underneath his lips. It was meant to be a tender touch, he was used to it because his mother had always done it for him when he was a teenager and he thought that Mick may be needing it.

He pulled back once again and slowly let the fabric of Mick’s pullover fall back down, trying to not make this more awkward than it already was. “I can offer my bedroom, I’m really tired…”, Sebastian murmured more to himself and pointed at the door at the end of the hallway. “You can sleep there, I’ll stay here.”

“But-”  
“Don’t even start on me, okay? Just tell me if something hurts or I don’t know…”, Sebastian demanded a bit quietly and Mick realised he was gently trying to get rid of him. 

“I’m sorry if I’m annoying you, I can leave if you want”, he sighed and bit his bottom lip again, attempting to stand up but Sebastian grabbed his arm, pulling him back. 

“You’re not, I’m just really tired and I didn’t expect anyone to… ring at my door after being beaten up…”, the older one tried to explain himself as he ran a hand through his curly hair. “Don’t take it personally, we can talk about this in the morning, okay?”

Mick nodded, he knew to appreciate the fact that Sebastian wasn’t throwing him out or anything but that he took care of him and lent him a bed. “Thank you. For everything.”

Sebastian smiled sleepily and waved when Mick finally got up to walk over to the bedroom, carefully to not accidentally damage his body any more.  
“Sleep well!”, was the last thing he heard before he closed the door behind himself, not even changing his clothes except for taking off his shoes before snuggling into the covers of Sebastian’s bed, closing his eyes while trying to drift off into sleep.


	3. Lewis Hamilton & Nico Rosberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fluffier one.

“What the-”

Lewis stormed through the living room and reached for Nico’s shoulder, turning him around with one harsh movement. “Who the fuck did that?!”  
He walked Nico backwards until they were standing on a carpet and slowly sat down, pulling Nico with him. The German didn’t put on much resistance.

“I’m fine, really!”, Nico chuckled quietly when they were sitting on the soft fabric, but Lewis just glared at him and grabbed his chin, turning his face anything but gentle to look at his nose from other angles. “It doesn’t even hurt, it’s just a bleeding nose, Lewis.”

“Who was it?”, the Briton hissed dangerously close now and Nico’s eyes widened slightly, he had nowhere to go with Lewis’ firm grip on his chin.   
He wasn’t scared of Lewis, he knew the older one just wanted the best for him.

So when he just said nothing and bit his bottom lip, Lewis sighed deeply and took hold of the tissues which were laying besides Nico as the German had been trying to stop the blood from coming out of his nose.

“You really don’t have to do that, you know”, Nico exclaimed as Lewis placed the tissue underneath his nose, holding his head in place with another hand in his hair.  
“Shut up…”, Lewis murmured grumpily and Nico smiled when he saw him frown in concentration.

The Briton couldn’t stand seeing Nico hurt in any way, the thought of someone actually hurting him made him angry. He knew that the German was watching him with a soft look in his eyes which made him a bit uncomfortable, but he didn’t care that much since he was used to Nico staring at him.

He turned the hankie and wiped away some of the drying blood, sighing in relief when he noticed that Nico’s nose had stopped bleeding.

“Magic hands!”, he grinned a bit too enthusiastic and Nico just rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed at Lewis. He could do that often enough, now he just carefully placed his hand on the back of Lewis’ head and pulled him closer to give him a chaste kiss, nothing to wild. 

“Thanks”, Nico whispered against Lewis’ lips and returned his confused look with an amused one. “I’ve to call you more often when I walk into a door!”

It was Lewis’ turn to roll his eyes and he chased Nico’s lips for a longer kiss this time, they both closed their eyes as Nico tightened his grip in Lewis’ hair. But suddenly, Lewis pulled away and stared at Nico with narrowed eyes. 

“You walked into a door?!”

Nico laughed briefly and pushed Lewis away before getting up, taking the dirty tissue with him. “Don’t kill it, it was entirely my fault!”, he shouted over his shoulder while quickly walking into the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Lewis hurriedly standing up to follow him.

“You little shit-”


	4. Lewis Hamilton & Valtteri Bottas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis wins in both racing and caring.

Valtteri kicked the door harshly behind himself and threw his helmet into some corner, not caring about the loud smacking noise it made. “Fuck this!”

A new, hot wave of anger rushed through him as he tried to free himself out of his overall, zipper getting stuck in some spots and he hissed angrily. 

Without thinking, he almost stumbled over his feet as he rushed towards the wall and with a deep growl, he took a swing and punched against the wall with his right fist, the pain spreading through his arm just the right way to dull his anger.

“I hate this fucking sport so fucking much!”, he spat out, another punch landing on the hard wall and he heard an audible crack, his body freezing as he did. 

In that moment, the door was being opened and he banged his forehead against the wall, a bit more gently this time. “Leave me alone.”

But when the door was being closed again, the other person was still in the room and he was close to turn around and scream at them, when a strong hand touched his shoulder. Valtteri flinched a bit at that, but when he was being pulled back he saw Lewis looking at him with those concerned brown eyes.

“What did you do?”, the Brit whispered quietly, his breathing still raging from obviously running to his motorhome and he took Valtteri's right hand to look at it.

Valtteri just snarled and tried to free his hurting hand, but Lewis tightened his grip around his wrist. “Stop, idiot.”

He pulled on his arm to get him to move, slowly walking backwards to the wardrobe where all of Valtteri's clothes were stocked. Without letting go, he searched for some bandages or similar things. “You shouldn't be here, Lewis”, the Finn sighed as he knew Lewis had won the race, and a sudden realisation hit him. “Lewis, the podium!”

A cold pack was placed his hand and he winced in pain, his hand started to shake because of the pain he felt. 

Lewis apologised quietly and searched for some dressing material with his free hand, tightly pressing the cold pack to decrease some of the pain.

The elder seemed to have found what he's been looking for and he just glared at Valtteri before concentrating on his bleeding hand again, his knuckles felt like they were on fire and looked like it, too.

“You drove amazingly, you know that?”, Lewis suddenly said almost inaudible while bandaging Valtteri's hand, not having enough time to clean it beforehand. He'd do that after everything. “You deserved to win, I'm sorry.”

Valtteri breathed out shakingly, his body trembling when he felt the disappointing feeling of actually losing that race because of something that wasn't his fault hitting in again.   
Lewis stopped, fixing it with a plaster so it would hold on for a while. “Done. Please don't do that again, yeah?”

He could see the sadness in his Finn's eyes and swallowed harshly, his own victory didn't seem like much when he knew how the younger suffered. He just didn't find the right words. “I'll come back, okay?”

Unwillingly, he let go of Valtteri and took a step back, still looking at him. The Finn looked like a kicked puppy, his unharmed hand carefully tracing the bandage as he looked away, biting his lip to control himself. Lewis knew exactly how he felt.

With a sigh, he reached out for Valtteri and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the broad figure of the other man. “You're going to be fine, it's just one race. The next one will be so much better, believe me.”

Still feeling like he didn't help Valtteri at all, letting him down at not being a good teammate, so he just turned his head and pressed a tender kiss onto the Finn's cheek. “You’re amazing.”

Valtteri gasped surprised at that, returning the hug just as strongly. “Thanks…”, he whispered softly and tried to even out his breathing, his injured hand laying on Lewis’ back.

Both of them heard the shouts and screams from outside, the team searching for Lewis and Valtteri pushed him back, a small smile playing at his lips. “Go now, they're waiting for you.”

Lewis rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed at the media and everything else. He wanted to be there for his friend. “Don't go away, I'll be back.”


	5. Marc Marquez & Valentino Rossi

“It’s cute that you tried to protect me and all, but you’re like a foot shorter than me, you noticed that, right?”

Valentino tried to swat Marc’s hand away, but the Spaniard was quite determined to carefully touch the bruise on his shoulder, like a child, slightly pressing down on it until the elder winced quietly.

“Do I look like I care?”, Marc hissed obviously pissed off and reached out for the first aid kit he had found in his motorhome, searching through the stuff and Valentino watched him with a little smile on his face.

“You’re cute when you’re annoyed, suits your height”, he teased as Marc put quite a lot of salve onto his skin, the cold liquid surprised him though and he flinched at the contrast of temperature. 

Marc gave him a look, but then continued to massage the salve into Valentino’s skin with his palm, spreading it over the bruise until he was satisfied with the amount he left on it. It took a bit longer than it should’ve, he kept caressing the Italian’s biceps with his fingers up till Valentino flexed his muscles, trying to get Marc’s attention.

The Spaniard immediately let go of his arm, wiping his hands on his shorts to get the remains of the salve off them. 

“Liked what you felt, hm?”, Valentino continued while grinning, he knew well enough that Marc was not immune to his teasing, even though the younger man was withstanding really strongly right now. 

“Should’ve just let you bleed out…”, Marc muttered under his breath but Valentino caught it, laughing loudly.

“I wasn’t even… God, are you really sulking now? That’s adorable.”

Marc looked up from where he had been staring at his feet, eyes wide with embarrassment as he returned Valentino’s gaze and the Italian felt something like sympathy for the younger one, although he was the one who caused that look. 

Rolling his eyes, Valentino tried to lift his arm but when he tried to, a sharp pain ran through his shoulder and he actually whimpered, letting it sink back down again. Marc was on him in an instant, eyebrows knitted in confusion as he bit his lip, eyeing Valentino’s shoulder. “I’ll bandage it, you won’t be able to move it that much but… it’ll ease the pain.”

Valentino just nodded, biting back some snarky comments while watching Marc starting to rustle through the medical stuff again, he didn’t take long to find the white bandaging things.

“Lift your arm as high as you can, tell me if it hurts”, Marc ordered softly and Valentino did as he was told, grimacing as Marc bandaged his shoulder with care, not touching him more than necessary. 

When he was finished, he closed the kit and stood up to put it back into its place, but instead of coming back he stayed where he was, looking at Valentino from there. Valentino saw him swallowing, clearly thinking about his words before he said them.

“Thanks”, it was Valentino who broke the heavy silence, getting up too. “I don’t know if I would’ve done the same, but… thank you.”

There was a little blush forming on Marc’s tanned cheeks and if Valentino hadn’t looked so closely, he wouldn’t have noticed it. “Just don’t be stupid again, okay?”

The Italian wriggled his eyebrows, their shoulders brushing as he went past Marc, opening the door of the motorhome. “I’d do it voluntarily if you give me that treatment one more time, little one.”

“Just because you’re fucking tall-”, Marc wanted to argue, but before he could finish his sentence, the door had closed again and Valentino had vanished behind it.

Fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read or anything, just a little Oneshot that was stuck in my head and I was thinking... why not make a series out of it? 
> 
> You can request a pair in the comment and I'll write someting about them with the 'prompt' in the summary!  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it, leave kudos and a comment if you did <3


End file.
